


Just Wanted You To Know

by SunsetScomiche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, ETR fic, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Moaning, Science Bros, Smut, Tony is so fucked, Touch, black and white, but so is Bruce, mutual orgasms, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetScomiche/pseuds/SunsetScomiche
Summary: In the raging quiet, Bruce's voice breaks through Tony's thoughts."I love you, Tony."





	Just Wanted You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote late last year based on the idea of a prolonged declaration of love and some gratuitous late-night, black and white aesthetic smut. Now that I'm looking back on it, I'm actually seeing a lot of parallels to "homeostasis." It took me a bit to decide on a title. I chose this one because not only does Bruce realize how he feels and he immediately wants to tell Tony, but Tony has been telling Bruce how he feels all along, and he wants him to know that he feels the same. Anyway, enjoy! :)

The air is thick and the room is filled with sweat and short, soft sighs. 

Tony closes his eyes harshly, then reopens them to watch Bruce underneath him. His chest and arms are splayed out against the sheets, and his gasps and pants fill Tony's ears. The man's skin is coated blue in the darkness, and it shimmers like Tony has never seen before. It causes him to draw in more air and shove himself deeper into this man, who he can finally call his partner, after so long. 

In the raging quiet, Bruce's voice breaks through Tony's thoughts.

"I love you, Tony."

Tony's eyes shoot up over Bruce's beautiful body to stare into the pair of deep brown orbs staring back at him. At times, Bruce can be entirely unreadable. But right now, with his whole body laid out before Tony, those eyes are the windows to truth. 

"Just- wanted you to know," Bruce manages, voice broken by the steady pounding of Tony's unbroken rhythm.

For a second, Tony can't breathe, let alone answer. Then, his instincts kick in, and he forces himself harder against the spot that he knows Bruce loves the most. It causes Bruce to close his eyes and literally whine, back arching off the bed. But Tony just slips his hand into Bruce's curls and caresses them, too in love to back down now. 

"God, Bruce..." he says, leaning down closer to the man's face. He makes sure to keep his knees angled just right at Bruce's sides, rocking at a steady, even tempo as he bends the top half of his body farther down toward him. 

"I love you, too. _So much..._ "

He takes a moment to survey over this gorgeous body underneath him once again and wonder how he ever got here before he leans in and kisses Bruce's lips. Softly at first, then opening them with his own and breathing into him, giving him an answer more deeply than before. All the while, he quickens his pace, being sure to give more with every stroke. 

In that moment, Tony's left hand slides up along the mattress and over the pillow, finding its way to where Bruce's hand lay open for him. He takes it, curling his fingers around the other man's as Bruce accepts it and does the same. Tony's right hand then slips away from Bruce's dark hair. Knowing that Bruce will get uncomfortable without a constant reassuring touch, Tony runs the tips of his knuckles down along Bruce's side, and then back again. Then, his hand pulls away and comes to rest within Bruce's right hand, so that they are palm to palm. He lays one more kiss on Bruce's lips, sealing his answer within the envelope that it makes. 

Then, Tony leans back and drives into him, giving him everything he knows he needs.

The air around them has turned to mush, full of hot, heavy breaths and ragged little moans. Bruce can't see or think past the agonizing burn of being so close to the edge. He grasps Tony's hands, pushing himself closer with every downbeat. He finds himself unable to hold back the painfully pleased sound that escapes him then.  

Tony's eyes flutter open upon hearing this broken cry. He takes time for his ears to both cherish and anguish in those sounds, shutting his eyes to relish it. Then, he takes careful measures and hits exactly the right spot for both of them in three successive strokes. It feels so good, he can't help but moan afterward and keep pushing them closer to their climax.  

White specks have started to appear in his vision, but everything around him feels as deep plum as the shirt Bruce wore when the two of them first met. Bruce lets out a pleased little whimper and Tony gasps. It's as if he can feel every muscle in his body tensing. He waits, though, just two more deep, heavy strokes before he feels that familiar draw in Bruce's stomach, tight and fast, and then Bruce is falling off into the deep end, blown out pupils and open mouthed-sighs and all. It is only then that Tony allows himself to break, releasing all that he has in him for Bruce, and only Bruce. 

Their cries mingle until it is nearly impossible to tell them apart, each a tender counterpoint to the previous. When those sounds fade away, their gasps and sighs breathe new air into  the space, and then fall away as well. 

When Tony opens his eyes, he pulls his right hand out of Bruce's shaky grasp. It takes him a moment before he realizes that his hands are shaking, as well. He then reaches out to hold Bruce's face in his hand, cup his cheek, and smile at him. Bruce's blissful returning grin sends something sharp like fear and hope all mixed at once down Tony's chest. As it sits low in his gut, he leans over and kisses him, with both of them still smiling.  

He lavishes that kiss, bringing his lips away just enough to make it feel as though he has returned anew each time he presses them close again. By the time he pulls away and leans back onto his thighs, he has already eased himself out, and he watches as his tip slides almost effortlessly between the folds of dark, pink flesh. Something inside his chest clenches with pleasure, and he hisses out a faint "Yesss" as he does so, and then ends with a sigh of "yeah." Bruce relaxes down into the sheets then, and it gives Tony relief as he tiredly but carefully cleans them both off. After a moment, he tosses the tissues he has used away and sits back, staring lovingly down at Bruce. 

"I almost wanna do this again," he says, smiling, but there's a big enough gleam in his eye for Bruce to take him seriously. 

Still, Bruce kids with him, "Give me a few minutes," and smiles. 

"Ha," Tony laughs, but both of them can feel his thighs shaking as he slowly lifts himself up. "Give me a few hours." 

As Tony eases himself onto his side, Bruce stretches his arms out to each elbow and yawns. 

He looks over to see that Tony is planting long, slow kisses on the underside of his bicep.  

Tony takes a few moments, and then settles into the crook of Bruce's shoulder, resting one hand just under Bruce's heart and sliding his leg over half of Bruce's body. Bruce returns by wrapping one arm over Tony's back and laying his other hand gently against his forearm. Lying like this, it feels as though they are connected. 

With his eyes half shut, Tony stares across Bruce's chest at his resting hand, which he notices has ceased its trembling, along with his legs.  

_God, I don't even wear my watch to bed anymore_ , he thinks. He can then only spend a moment to consider how the arc reactor lies so openly between them before it's too much. It's amazing how safe he has learned to feel with someone, how deeply he has allowed himself to love. 

"Maybe we'll save round two for in the morning," Bruce's soft murmur stirs him from his thoughts. 

"Mm," Tony mumbles into his shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

Bruce just smiles. A moment of silence passes between them, and then he hears Tony take in a breath.

"I love you, Bruce," Tony murmurs into his ear. 

Bruce's stomach tightens and the air around him becomes light all at once.

"I love you too, Tony," he answers. Then, he turns so they're facing each other, closes his eyes, and falls into a secure sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the writing to be more from Bruce's POV near the ending, since Tony was falling fast asleep. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment below or come visit me on [tumblr](https://sunsetscomiche.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
